Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures
Mario & Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures (stylized as Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures) is an American adult animated television comedy created by Logan Thirtyacre for Troll Adult. It is a television show based on SuperMarioLogan. The series follows the bizarre and unintelligent adventures of Mario and Mama Luigi. Thirtyacre had began working on the show in late 2007, after his first SuperMarioLogan video debuted, pitching it to Troll Adult. The studio pitched a pilot to Troll Adult in December 2007, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series later premiered on Troll Adult on November 17, 2008. It ended on November 10, 2014, with a total of 22 episodes, over the course of three seasons. The entire series has been made available on DVD, and other forms of home media, including on demand streaming on Hulu. About * Pilot Episode: December 12, 2007, December 16, 2007, and December 23, 2007 * First Episode: November 17, 2008 (Creator Logan's 14th Birthday) * Actors: Logan (2008 - 2014) Lance (2008 - 2014) Lovell (2011 - 2014) Chris(2014-2018), and Zeke (2008 - 2009) * Final Episode: November 10, 2014 Connected/Pilot Episodes (Early 2008) There are three episodes, as revealed in The Beginning of a Retarded Ending that are connected to the series. These are: # Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Brawl "proof" : Luigi makes a vlog about how he's in super smash brothers brawl and goes missing afterward. # Super Mario Sluggers Review : Mario and "Luigi" review Super Mario Sluggers. # SuperMarioLogan Reviews Rock Band and Guitar Hero : Mario and "Luigi" review Rock Band and Guitar hero. Season 1 (2008-2009) Episodes # A Retarded Beginning: Mario and Luigi are so bored, Luigi pays Bowser $20 to capture Peach. November 17, 2008 # Mama Luigi: Toad sends Mario and Luigi to a forest with an evil demon who says Mama Luigi's name. They meet a Yoshi. November 22, 2008 # Monkey Business: Toad changed his mind and sent them to the seaside valley. A fat evil monkey is there. February 3, 2009 # WHAT THE FUCK: Mama Luigi gets a mushroom for Mario. Soon he finds a brown thing. February 8, 2009 # Just Like Saw: Mario finds out that Mama Luigi paid Bowser to capture Peach. It's all Bowser's idea to tell. February 25, 2009 # The Prison Break: Bowser and an evil crocodile free Peach. Mario wants to know where Peach is. He is soon arrested by Officer Goodman. March 10, 2009 # The Fight That Ain't Right: Luigi is back. Luigi finds a cloning machine and goes in it. March 26, 2009 '''Airing time: 8pm-8:20pm ## A Fight To Remember: When Mario sees Luigi and Mama Luigi fighting, they go to court. '''May 2, 2009 ## A Grilling Death: Everyone is getting ready for the holiday. Bowser comes and tries to threaten Mama Luigi, only to be thrown into a B.B.Q. June 1, 2009 # The Beginning To A Retarded Ending: Everyone took a flight to their new home but does Bowser come? June 24, 2009 Season 2 (2009-2012) Episodes # The Loss of a Retard: Goomba finds Bowser in a B.B.Q. Bowser gets his revenge on Mama Luigi and kills him, who is wearing a bomb around his body. July 23, 2009 # The Rise of Bowser: Mario and Luigi saw Bowser return again with his silver shiny gun in his hand. December 24, 2009 # Yoshi's Cousin: Yoshi is shy because his cousin Black Yoshi is coming to live in the house for Life! August 3, 2009 # Doctor HairyLip: Toad tells Mario that Peach is having a baby. Luigi and Mario meet Doctor HairyLip. February 21, 2010 # Baby Mutant Turtles: Mario and Shrek come and see the baby but it was an evil turtle. Black Yoshi kills him but Peach too. June 22, 2010 # Crazy Monkey: Bowser is walking and walking when he finds a crazy monkey. February 20, 2011 # A Ghost: Mario was sleeping when the power goes out. Mario sees a ghost. March 4, 2011 # Mad Cell: It's about time Black Yoshi tells he killed Peach but Toad calls the police and Mario is in jail. March 11, 2011 # Ghost Proof: Mr. Goodman says he must be shown proof about finding a ghost. June 25, 2011 # The Death of Black Yoshi: Bowser tells Mario that he captured Luigi. When Mario turns around and sees Bowser, he summons Zombie Peach and Black Yoshi dies. February 29, 2012 # The Final Battle: It's the last battle. Mario and Bowser has a big fight. Bowser makes Mama Luigi come back alive as a zombie. June 20, 2012 Season 3 (2014) # A New Beginning: In this anticipated third-season premiere, Mario is in an alternate dimension where everything is reversed. He sees that everyone's persona is wrong: Toad has a deep voice and sings country music, Shrek likes green peas instead of cheesecake and he takes pees instead of craps, Black Yoshi is white and likes Animal Crossing on the Wii, Mama Luigi is smart, and Bowser is working for Chef Pee Pee, as Chef Pee Pee watches Harleyyy and friends June 20, 2014 # Diverse Dimensions: Mario travels past random dimensions and encounters various characters, such as Charleyyy, SpongeBob, and Dora before having his remote stolen by Donkey Kong and his pants stolen by Diddy Kong. Then he travels into another dimension where Toad is instead wearing the pants, and he needs a Twinkie so Mario can have his pants back. August 17, 2014 # Real Life Style: Mario is in a dimension as a baby, then he enters a real life dimension, which is the main point of this episode. At the end, Mama Luigi's alive and then Bowser takes Mario's hat. November 10, 2014. Home media Trivia * The series featured a large range of custom-based characters, some from other movies, TV shows and other related characters that had appearances throughout the show so far. * Unlike the later series SML Movies,this series is actually related to the video game series it was based on * Episode 12 for Season 2 was canceled, for unknown reasons, although one of the reasons may possibly be that there was no point of filming something that had practically ended already. * Episode 12 was mentioned in a SuperLuigiLogan video in an update about changes within the second series. * According to Zeke on a video on his channel, when he said that he visited Logan for a week, he and Logantried to do a remake of Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, but Zeke said it didn't work out for them. * The series exists in its own continuity, explaining why events of the series are not usually referred to in SML Movies and Shorts. This would actually explain a few things, such as: ** It has been confirmed by Bowser Junior that Bowser is his biological father since in Bowser Junior's Painting, he said that his father was pregnant for him, while in this series, Peach was the mother, while Mario was the ex father, while Bowser is just his adoptive father. ** According to Jeffy's New Toy, Mama Luigi is alive, but in this series, he is dead. ** Bowser referred Peach as Mario's wife in the final episode of season 2, all though they divorced each other in canon. * However, several of the original movies and shorts took place within this continuity. * In the episode No Crust, at the end Logan told us that he is bringing back Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, though he has said this multiple times, yet still hasn't brought it back, so it's unknown when. Though now this is not happening, when Zeke visited Logan, they tried to remake it. But nothing good came out of it, and they decided to work on The SuperMarioLogan Movie! and Toad's Mistake! remake.